True Feelings 3
by TaraAnyaKate
Summary: Chapter 125 is up...Dave has a daddy moment
1. Default Chapter

****

September 15th, 2012

Lyric found birth really interesting. Watching Audrey change so quickly over the two weeks she had been on earth intrigued her. She had always been interested in medicine of course, but now, she was craving more.

"Do you think I'd make a good OBGYN?" Lyric asked Brian as they sat at the kitchen table. He looked at her.

"I thought you were going to be working in the NICU." He said, "I think that's where you belong." She sighed softly.

"Doing that I could still work with pregnancy and all that." Lyric said. Brian nodded.

"They will call you down if a 26 weeker is coming." He said. "Are you thinking about changing?" Lyric shrugged.

"No. I just want to explore my options." She said.

"Whatever field of medicine you go in to, you'll be wonderful." Brian said. Lyric smiled softly as she looked at Brian. God, he was so sweet. She heard Dave's car pull up. She sighed.

"You should go. My dad is home." Lyric said. Brian groaned as he packed up his books.   
"I really hate leaving in the middle of studying." He said.

"Yeah...Well, my dad hates you so it's for the best." Lyric said pushing her chair away from the table. Brian groaned as he got up.  
"I really don't think he would mind." he said.

"Yes I would.' Dave said walking into the house. Lyric batted her eyes.

"Hello, Daddy.' She said.

"I'm just leaving, Sir." Brian said.

"Good." Dave said watching Brian leave the house. he could feel Lyric's icy glare bearing in on him.

"You're unbelievable." She said.

"Go study." Dave said.

"We were!!" Lyric cried stomping out of the room. Randi walked into the kitchen.

"What did you do now?" She chuckled.

"Nothing." Dave sat at the kitchen table looking through Lyric's medical books. "These kids are going to give me grey hair."

"Going to?" Randi chuckled running her hand through hi hair, "You have a shit load of grey. I find it sexy though."

"Can we go on vacation?" Dave asked.

"I don't feel like lugging six kids around." She said.

"I don't mean with the kids, I just...I need a break with your, Randi." Dave said, "We haven't been on an alone vacation in a while."

"I do have a shoot to do in Milan in a couple of months." She said, "Mom could watch the kids and we can go alone."

"Nude beaches?" Dave asked. She nodded.

"I don't have the body for that anymore but if you want to." Randi chuckled. Dave walked over to his wife and wrapped his arms around her waist.

"You do have a perfect body for it." He said. Randi smacked his chest. "Well, its true."

"Ten years ago true, but I'll take you up on your offer." Randi said, "I want a lot of raw sex." Dave purred. This was going to be excellent. He couldn't wait for alone time with his sexy wife.

September 29th, 2012

__

Amanda slid her backpack over her shoulders as she quietly tiptoed down the black staircase. Edward awaited her at the bottom.

"Come on." He whispered. Amanda took his hand and they ran outside. The wind blew at Amanda's dark hair.

"I can't believe we're doing this." She breathed in deeply, "I'm free."

"We're free." Edward grinned.

"Not so fast." A woman said. Amanda spun around and her eyes grew large.

"Mother? I thought..."

"You thought I was dead just because my airplane crashed in the middle of the Atlantic Ocean?" Shelia Davenport asked. Amanda nodded.

"Everyone said you were dead. We...We had a funeral." She said.

"Davenports don't die. We always come back." Sheila said extending her arms, "I've missed you."

"Oh mother!!" Amanda ran into Sheila's awaiting arms. They hugged tightly. Edward stood there just staring at them.

"She's a Davenport, Edward." She said, "She's too good for your family."

"I love him, Mother." Amanda said.

"Nonsense. You're too young to know what love is." Shelia said. "Come inside." Sheila grabbed Amanda, who was struggling.

"Eddie!!!" She screamed being dragged back into the house. Edward pounded on the door. "Eddie!! Save me!!"

"MANDIE!!!" He yelled.

* * *

"And cut." The director smiled, "That was wonderful." Ireland coughed clearing her throat. She grunted slightly.

"You're trying to kill my voice box with all this screaming I've been doing all this week." She chuckled softly at her director.

"The audience will love it and you know it." The director said.

"Yeah yeah." Ireland poured herself a cup of water. Alex, the boy who plays Edward, sat next to her. Ireland glanced at him, "What?" Alex laughed.

"What makes you think I have something up my sleeve?" He asked.

"Because you're you and I know how you can be." Ireland smirked.

"Well, you got me there, Landsie." Alex said, "Actually, I was wondering if you want to go get some pizza after work."

"Like a date?" Ireland asked. Alex blushed slightly.

"You're too young to date." He said.

"You're not though." Ireland smirked.

"Yeah, my mom says I need to wait another year." Alex said.

"I have four years to wait." Ireland said, "Is your mom driving?"

"If that is a yes, then yes." Alex said. Ireland nodded.

"It's a yes." She said.

"Ireland, you need to go to your room set." The director said. Ireland stood up and smiled at Alex.

"Wait by my dressing room, okay?" She asked. Alex nodded.

"Okay." He said. Ireland grinned as she walked to her set. She couldn't believe Alex had sort of asked her out. They had shared many kisses on screen and she never could imagine He would want to do something off.

* * *

If you would like an update on my fics or just general discussion, then join my e-mail list. Just e-mail me to join


	2. Trials

****

October 15th, 2012

Dave and Randi couldn't believe Daisy was now four years old. A four-year-old playing concerts and wanting her own CD. Dave knew his family was special. There was no denying that.

"God, you're so damn fucking sexy." Dave whispered kissing Randi's stomach. Her muscles tensed up. She chuckled softly.

"We still have this spark don't we?" She asked scrubbing his hair. The sex was still amazing with him. It made her toes curled.

"I think we do." He said kissing her collarbone. Randi purred.

"Do you think you'd be up for round three?" Randi asked. Dave looked up at her.

"Yeah, baby, yeah." He growled when he heard Sailor screaming.

"MOM!!!! DAD!!!!!!!!" She squealed running up the stairs.

"Great." Randi groaned pulling her bathrobe on. "What is it?"

"I got it! I got it!" Sailor squealed. Dave got out of bed and opened the door. She was bouncing around with excitement.

"What sweetheart?" Dave asked.

"I made the trails!!" She yelled.

"What trials?" Randi asked.

"THE OLYMPIC TRIALS!!!!" Sailor screamed. Dave and Randi stared at their daughter.

"But You're only six." Dave said.

"I'll be eight when the Olympics are." Sailor said handing Randi the forms, "You need to sign all this stuff to let me at least go to the trials. I want to do this. I want to win gold with Michael. Michael needs me to go. He has never gone to the Olympics."

"Where are they being held?" He asked.

"Boston." Sailor said with a smile that would have cracked her face if she wasn't so young. Randi sighed slightly.

"Don't get your hopes up too high, Sailor." Randi said, "I know you're a wonderful skater and you and Michael are beautiful together, but the trials just means, you are competing with other Americans for a right to represent your country in figure skating pairs."

"I know." Sailor said. "I want to do this. Please! Please, Mommy."  
"Let us discuss this, Lori." Dave said. He watched the tears swell in her eyes.

"Fine." She snapped walking out of the room. Randi sat down on the bed looking at the forms. This was too much.

"She'll be the youngest Person to be in the figure skating in the Olympics if we let her go, Dave." Randi said.

"If we don't let her go, then what are we supporting her love for skating for?" Dave asked, "her goal is to make it to the Olympics." Randi chuckled.

"Don't you think this is ridiculous though?" She asked.

"Well, yeah." Dave laughed, "But our daughter's happiness isn't ridiculous." Randi sighed looking back at the papers.

"Go get me a pen." She said with a frown. Dave smiled. Sailor would be so happy. She would probably faint with delight. Dave knew it was weird and strange to let someone so young go to something so big, but he had to support her dreams. This would be a good opportunity for Sailor.

October 29th, 2012

Sleep was wonderful when it wasn't interrupted by children. But ever since Randi was in LA to promote her new line, sleep was a rare thing. Daisy shook Dave.

"Daddy, wake up." She said.

"Sleep. Now." He grumbled.

"Wake up please." Daisy groaned. he slowly opened one eyes.

"What are you doing out of bed?" He asked.

"I threw up on my blanket." She said. Dave stared at her.

"What?" he asked.

"I threw up!" Daisy began to whine. He groaned loudly and sat up.

"Okay. I'll get it." He mumbled as he slid out of bed. What a time for Randi to be out of town.

"I'm gonna do it again, Daddy." Daisy moaned loudly.

"Go into the bathroom now before ou mess up your mother's rug." Dave said grabbing her hand and pulling her into the bathroom. She began to throw up. He held her red curls as she threw up. he felt her forehead. It didn't feel too hot. Maybe a little warm.

"D-Daddy." Daisy cried.

"I know, Sweet pea." Dave picked Daisy up. She cuddled into him as they went back to her room. He hated having his babies sick.

"Is she okay?" Sailor asked turning on the light.

"She's sick." Dave said sitting Daisy on the edge of Sailor's bed. "Let me clean up her bed. Lori, watch her so she doesn't throw up on you."

"Okay." Sailor said wrapping her arm around her baby sister. Dave groaned as he picked the puke soaked bedding up. This was a draw back of being a parent. He tossed the bedding into the hallway.

"I'm sorry." Daisy whimpered.

"it's okay, Pumpkin." Dave said putting new sheets onto her bed, "Come on. Get in bed." Daisy got into her own bed. Dave put a blanket around her. "I'll put the waste basket by your bed side. If you need to throw up, just do it in there, okay?"

"Okay." Daisy snuggled down.

"Lori, if she gets really bad, wake me up." Dave said. Sailor nodded. Dave kissed his daughter's forehead. "Sleep tight. Drink your water if you need to." Daisy nodded slowly.

"I want mommy." She whimpered.

"Mommy will be back soon." Dave told her, "but I'm the doctor." Daisy's lip quivered.

"I want Rickie." She whimpered. Dave sighed deeply and stood up.

"Fine." He muttered going into Ireland and Lyric's room. he put the lamp on by Lyric's bed. He gently shook her, "Rickie, wake up." Lyric grunted and opened her eyes.

"What?" She yawned.

"Daisy is sick and she wants you." He told her. Lyric nodded and slid out of bed.

"okay." She rubbed her eyes walking into the bedroom. "Hey. Are you sick?" Daisy nodded.

"I threw up." She said. Dave stood in the doorway as he watched Lyric climb into bed with Daisy.

"Oh that isn't good." She said, "Want me to rub your belly like mommy does?" daisy nodded.

"I miss mommy." She said.

"I know." Lyric smiled as she began to rub Daisy's stomach. Dave smiled tenderly. God, Lyric was so wonderful with Daisy. She was going to make a great doctor and a terrific mother someday.

If you would like an update on my fics or just general discussion, then join my e-mail list. Just e-mail me to join


	3. My Heart

****

November 12th, 2012

Gage and Jett were two years old. Randi and Dave were so thrilled they have survived the tough couple years they had. It was such a blessing.

"Daddy, can you help me at the rink?" Sailor stood in the doorway. Dave shook his head.

"I have all these charts to catch up on, Lori." He said, "Call Michael."  
"Fine." She muttered loudly. Dave looked at the chart in front of him. He hated telling her no but he had to do this.

"Dad, can you drive me to the set?" Ireland asked.

"Call Elizabeth and ask her. I'm busy." Dave mumbled.

"But I need to be there in thirty minutes." She pouted.

"Then I guess you better call her now, huh?" Dave looked up at her with a frown. Ireland growled and turned away. Dave saw Lyric standing in the doorway next. "What do you want?"

"Do you need help? I know how to do charts." She said.

"Please, Lyric. I need silence. Go into the clinic and find something to stitch." Dave said.

"A patient?" Lyric grinned brightly. Dave chuckled.

"No. More like a chicken breast or something." He said.

"Okay thanks, Daddy." Lyric ran down the hallway. Dave wiped the sweat off of his brow. Lord, he needed silence.

"DADDY!!!!!!!!!" Gage screamed running into the office Jett ran away him with a water gun.

"RUN RUN!!" Jett screamed.  
"BOYS! Out!" Dave yelled. The twins ran out still screaming.  
"Sorry about that." Randi smiled, "They're smoking something today."

"Please, Randi. I am really busy. Try to keep those six children out of here." Dave said wiping his forehead. Randi frowned.

"Are you okay?" She asked him, "You look bad."

"I'm just...hot and frustrated." he said, "Please leave."

"God, fine." Randi stalked down the hallway. Dave got up from his desk, rubbing his chest. He suddenly was feeling very bad. He slammed the door. Dave took in a deep breath. His chest began to tighten.

"Christ." He grunted rubbing his chest. His left arm began to go numb. Dave grunted stumbling back from the door. "Randi." He stumbled to his desk, but stumbled and fell to the floor in a loud crash.

"Dave? Is everything okay?" Randi knocked on the door.

"My heart." Dave groaned. She opened the door and gasped.

"Oh my god" She ran over to him, "What's wrong?? Are you okay??"

"My heart." Dave grunted.

"Oh my god. Oh my god." Randi ran to the phone and dialed an ambulance, "This is Randi Malucci, My husband is having a heart attack...David Malucci...Take him to County General please."

"Randi..." Dave panted.

"I'm right here, Baby." Randi whispered, "Ireland!!! Get Drew!!!"

Randi ran alongside the gurney as he was pushed into the hospital.

"Abby! Dave's having a heart attack!" She cried. Abby got up from the admit desk and ran over to the gurney.

"Dave, can you hear me?" Abby asked as he was pushed into the trauma room. Randi whimpered slightly. He grunted, "Page Cardiology please and let's get a echo down here."

"Oh god." Randi cried softly.

"Randi, please wait outside. he's in good hands." Abby said putting her stethoscope on listening to his heart. Randi's entire body was shaking as she walked over to the admit desk she had once worked. She picked up the phone and slowly dialed Elizabeth's pager.

She stared at the trauma room. He couldn't die. He couldn't leave her with six children. God, she would so mad at him. Randi took in a shuddery breath. Elizabeth ran into the ER.

"Randi? What's going on?" She asked with wide eyes.

"It's Dave." Randi began to sob. Elizabeth wrapped her arms around her. She looked into the trauma room.

"He has the best doctors working on him." Elizabeth reassured Randi as Abby walked out. Randi pulled away.

"Abby, please tell me he's okay." She whispered.

"He's had a major heart attack, Randi." Abby said.

"Oh god..." Randi whispered.

"His heart is very weak right now. We need to keep in heart for a few days to monitor him." Abby said, "I'll have the cardiologist come speak with you once we get Dave all settled in."

"May I go see him, Abby?" She asked. Abby nodded.  
"For a few minutes. Don't tire him out." She said. Randi walked into the trauma room. Dave opened his eyes.

"How are you feeling?" She asked him.

"Tired." He mumbled. Randi nodded.

"You're going to feel tired for awhile I think." She said, "God, you gave me such a scare."

"Sorry." Dave licked his lips.

"It's not your fault." Randi said softly as Dr. Phillips walked into the room. "Dr. Phillips..."

"We need to take him upstairs for a few tests." Dr. Phillips said. Randi looked at Dave, "We need to see how much damage happened to his heart and to see if we need to go in and repair it."

"Okay.' Randi whispered as she kissed Dave's forehead. "I love you so much, Baby."

"I love you too." Dave whispered.

"Take good care of my husband." Randi said.  
"We will." Dr. Phillips said. Randi stood there watching her husband being rolled away. God, she still felt so sick to her stomach. In an instant, she could have lost her husband. She knew Dave wasn't out of the woods yet and that was what frightened the hell out of her.

If you would like an update on my fics or just general discussion, then join my e-mail list. Just e-mail me to join


	4. Daddy

December 1st, 2012

There were no reason to go into Dave's heart and clean it out. He was doing a lot better, although he spent five days in the hospital. The cardiologist concluded his heart attack was stress induced. Of course, Randi had thought, he owns his own practice and is a father of six. Dave had to rest more, change his diet, and change his exercise routine now.

He would do it. He wanted to be around to see Ireland win an Oscar. He wanted to be around to see Lyric open her own practice and see Sailor with a gold Olympic medal. He wanted to be around to see daisy play at Carnegie Hall and the Boys graduate high school.

"I want Christmas to be huge this year." Dave said as he snuggled into bed. Randi nodded.

"I plan on it. We have a lot to be thankful about." She said to him. Randi stared at her husband. They were together for nearly twelve years. He had changed so much. His hair had turned almost all grey now. He still had his wonderful six pack, but it had a little more insulation now. When they were started going together, he was very crude and rude. Now, he was mellow and loving. She couldn't imagine anyone else her husband.

"What are you staring at?" Dave frowned.

"I'm so happy you made it." Randi whispered, "I would have died without you."

"My ticker is still weak." He told her, "You need to keep on track." Randi nodded.

"I promise I will." She smiled, "Speaking of a huge Christmas, what are we going to do for Sailor's seventh birthday?" Dave shrugged. He wanted something special, but he didn't want to stress himself.

"Ice skating party?" He asked.

"That's her profession." Randi said, "She won't want to do that."

"It's Christmas. How about a huge Christmas party and birthday party rolled into one. You handle food, presents, decorations, and guests." Dave said. Randi smirked as she looked at him.

"I figured that's what you'd suggest." Randi said, "But that sounds good. We can have all our friends and family there."

"It sounds good to me." Dave said as Daisy walked into the room.

"Hey, Crazy. Why aren't you in bed?" Randi asked.

"I need to sleep with you guys." She said crawling into bed.

"Why do you need to sleep with us?" Dave chuckled pulling his daughter up to him.

"Because." Daisy said. "Can sonny and Audrey sleep over?"

"Audrey is only three months old. Sonny can though if you want." Randi told her daughter, "But he needs to sleep in his own sleeping bag."

"I know that." Daisy rolled her eyes, "I'll call him in the morning." Dave nodded and kissed her red curls.

"That sounds good to me." He said, "Why don't we try to get some sleep. Daddy is very tired." Daisy nodded and looked at Randi.

"Shut the light off." She said. Randi chuckled softly.

"Yes, Ma'am." She said as she reached over and turned the light off. Randi cuddled into bed with Dave and Daisy. Dave wrapped his arms around his two girls. All of this could have been gone so quickly. He could have been dead and missed all of this. He was very thankful he was still around.

December 16th, 2012

Ireland sat in her trailer flipping through Soap Magazine. There were a couple of pictures in there of her…Horrible pictures. She tore them out and lay them on top of her scrapbook. A knock came upon her trailer's door.

"Come in, unless you're press." She said. Alex chuckled as he walked in.

"Just me." He said, glancing at her scrapbook, "Any new pictures of me in there?"  
"One of you eating a hot dog." Ireland chuckled showing it to him. Alex grimaced as he sat down in front of her.

"Horrible." he muttered. She put the magazine down.

"You done with your homework?" She asked. Alex nodded.

"Yeah, I'm telling you Algebra sucks." he said. Ireland shook her head.

"It's really easy." She told him, "I'll show you some tricks sometime. It'll make the time in the school trailer bearable."

"Thanks." Alex said tickling her foot.

"Knock it off." Ireland kicked at him. Alex smiled putting his hands on her legs. Ireland bit her lips. Okay, Alex was incredible hot. She was very glad he was her love interest on the show.

"Landsie, can I ask you a question?" Alex asked. Ireland nodded pushing her brown hair off of her shoulder.

"Sure." She said. Alex turned his blue eyes up to her.  
"Can I kiss you?" he asked. Ireland laughed softly.

"We've kissed hundreds of times." She said.

"On screen as Edward and Mandy." Alex said, moving his hands higher up on her legs, "But not at Alexander and Ireland."

"Oh lord." Ireland chuckled. "My dad will kill you."

"Your dad isn't here." Alex said. Ireland smirked.  
"Thank god for that." She said with a nod, "Stop being a gentleman."

"Is that a yes?" Alex asked.

"It's a very big yes." Ireland whispered. Alex got onto his knees, not removing his hands from her legs.

"Good." He tilted his head up and pressed his lips to Ireland's. She slipped her eyes shut as They kiss. At first the kiss was very soft, just like their on screen kisses. Then…Then the kiss deepened. Their tongues danced together. Alex's hands tightened on her legs causing electricity Ireland had never felt before to course through her body. Ireland's hands slid across Alex's shoulders when someone knocked on the trailer door. They pulled away immediately.

"Ireland, you're needed on the set soon." The director said. Ireland licked her lips.

"All right. I'll be there." She said looking at Alex, "You'll be needed on the set soon too." Alex nodded getting up to his feet. He offered his hand to her. Ireland took it. If a photographer had caught them now, their fans would have really loved it. Ireland knew her family wouldn't have though.

* * *

If you would like an update on my fics or just general discussion, then join my e-mail list. Just e-mail me to join 


	5. Recovery and Gain

****

January 1st, 2013

A whole new year had started for the Malucci family. Sailor was now seven years old and they were slowly preparing for Ireland's eleventh and Lyric's ten birthdays. Dave was feeling a lot better, but he still wasn't going back to work. He still needed some quiet time…well, as much as you could get with six children. He didn't want to admit it to Randi, but his nightmares had come back. They were different now, but they were still there. Last night had had a dream where Charles kidnapped him and when Dave escaped, his heart gave out. A heart attack knocked him to the ground and Charles stood above him watching.

"Dave, wake up." Randi stood above him, "You're sweating." Dave opened his eyes.

"I'm hot." He mumbled getting up out of bed.  
"Are you sure?" Randi crossed her arms, "have you taken your medicine?"

"Christ, Randi. I'm fine." He growled. Randi stared at him.

"Sorry, I'm just worried." She said.

"Back off." Dave walked into the bathroom and slammed the door. Randi stood there.

"You can't get yourself worked up, you know that." Randi said.

"What? I'll have another goddamn heart attack?" Dave asked, "Maybe that'll be best for the family."  
"What the fuck is your problem?" Randi asked, "I asked you a simple question, Don't get one my back." She stalked out of the room. Dave growled looking at himself in the mirror. God, he looked so old. He was getting more and more grey hair every day. His face looked even more tired since his heart attack. He looked down at his legs that Charles had messed up. They had been hurting him a lot lately.

"Christ." Dave muttered running his hand through his hair. He walked out and picked up the phone and dialed Steve's number.

"Hello?" Steve picked up the phone.  
"Hey, it's me." Dave said.  
"Hey stranger." Steve chuckled, "I haven't seen you in awhile."

"I know. You could have visited me in the hospital." Dave said to his friend.

"And have you bite my head off like you usually do?" Steve chuckled, "What's up?" Dave sighed deeply.

"Do you still get nightmares?" He asked. Steven was silent.  
"What…What do you mean?" He asked.

"Do you still get nightmares about the war?" Dave asked calmly. Again, Steven was silent. "You do don't you?"

"Not as much as I used to, but maybe once a week." Steve said, "Do you?"

"Yeah. I think they're getting worse since my heart attack. I dream about that and Charles and about loosing the kids." Dave said, "The other night I had a dream that Jett wandered in traffic and Charles ran him over."

"Man, you need to talk with someone." Steve said.

"I haven't seen my therapist in like a month." Dave told him.

"Well, My advice is that you go now. Don't let it fester. You'll have another attack if you do." Steve said. "Does Randi know?"

"No." Dave said, "I can't tell her. She's scared enough letting me out of her sight."

"Have you gone back to work yet?" Steve asked. Dave shook his head.  
"My doctor doesn't want me to yet. I have a heart check up in a couple of weeks and he'll tell me then." Dave said.  
"Good. In the mean time, go to your therapist, okay?" Steve asked, "if you need help, call me. If you have a nightmare, call me, but tell your wife. She needs to know."

"Thanks." Dave sighed, "I'll talk to you later." He hung up the phone and sat on his bed. Knowing Steve was having nightmares too some how made Dave feel a lot better, but he also knew Steve was right. He had to tell someone or another heart attack would be on it's way. Stress caused the last one. He wouldn't let stress cause another.

January 15th, 2013

Randi's nerves were on edge. Dave had a heart check up and he refused to let her go with him. The past couple of weeks, Randi had sensed something was wrong. He rarely slept in the bed with her and rarely talked to her. She assumed he wanted to move on.

"Jett! Gage! Come get dressed!" She called out walking into their bedroom. Jett gave her a look. "We're going out and you need to get dressed."

"No." Jett said.  
"Yes." Randi pulled out some jeans and walked over to Jett.

"NO!" He yelled.

"Yes, Jett!" Randi said taking his arm. He twisted and struggled.  
"NO!!!" He screamed, kicking his legs. Randi sat on the floor pulling him with her. Jett began to bawl and scream even louder. Gage just sat on the bed staring at them.

"God, knock it off, Child." She said pushing him to the floor and removing his pajama bottoms.

"NOOO!!!" Jett screamed louder. Randi wanted to smack him, but she knew better. She pulled the jeans on and snapped them on. She looked at Gage.

"You better not pull this." She said. Jett and Gage jumped up and ran out of the room. Randi stood up with a groan. Those boys were something else. They rarely talked and when they did they were often screaming. Randi began to pick up all their toys, stuffing them in the toy chest. She reached in and pulled out a stack of papers. She stared at him. They were all filled with numbers. Randi frowned deeply walking out of the room.

"Mom, I'm going to Brian's." Lyric said walking past her.  
"Wait." She showed her the papers, "What is that?" Lyric looked at the papers.  
"Trigonometry." She said, "In crayon."

"They're the boys'." Randi said. Lyric chuckled.  
"Funny." She said, "I can barely do that."

"I'm serious. I found these in their toy chest." Randi said. Gage walke dup to her seeing the papers.

"MINE!" He cried, grabbing them, and running into his room. Lyric looked at her mother.  
"Something's not right with them." Lyric said.  
"What do you mean by that?" Randi frowned deeply. Lyric sighed.

"I don't have a medical degree, but I think the twins are autistic." Lyric said, "Things they do lead me to think that way."

"That's bull." Randi said, "Autistic kids can't do trig."

"There are plenty of autistic child prodigies." Lyric said, "It was just an idea I had. I'm going to Brian's."

"Okay…" Randi sighed walking downstairs. Jett was sitting in the living room flipping through a book. Maybe the twins weren't as slow as they had thought they were. They were just reserved, unlike the rest of their kids. Dave walked into the house, "Well?"

"I have a clean bill of health. I still need to keep off of fatty foods." Dave said, "I can go back to work though."

"Good." Randi said looking at Jett then to Dave, "When did you start learning Trig?"

"Whoa…" Dave chuckled, "freshman year of college I think."

"That's what I thought…" Randi said.

"Why?" Dave said ruffling Jett's hair. Jett gave him a look and lifted the book up higher.

"I found some trig that Gage has done." She said. Dave laughed.

"Funny." he said.  
"I'm serious. He's doing something that Lyric can't even do." Randi said, "And Lyric is brighter than you and I put together."

"I…" Dave looked at Jett, "Can you do trig, Buddy?" Jett ignored him.  
"She also suggested autism." Randi said. Dave looked back at his wife.

"Our boys aren't autistic." Dave said, "They're just fine."

"What if they're not? They don't act like the girls did when they were this young." Randi said.

"They were preemies." Dave said.  
"They've caught up, Dave. I think they've surpassed where they were supposed to stop." Randi whispered. "You can't use that as an excuse anymore."

"It's not an excuse. It's a medical fact, preemies usually don't fully catch up until kindergarten age." Dave said.

"Unless you're a Malucci." Randi said, "We breed special children, Dave. Look who we have here. Ireland is an Emmy nominated actress. Lyric...I can't even explain her. Sailor, is a skating prodigy. Daisy can play the piano better than Beethoven. Why should the twins be any different? Maybe they were a little slower to show their talents than the girls were, but Dave, you didn't see what Gage had written. I don't want to stress you out, but…"

"Okay…" Dave sat down on the couch, "Maybe We should have the doctor who looked at Daisy check them out."

"It couldn't hurt." Randi said, "It's just something to think about because if the boys are…excelling, then I don't want to suppress them."

"Me either." Dave said. They both stared at Jett. He was silently reading. Randi assumed he was just looking at the pictures before, but now…Now he could probably read Russian poetry. Randi was as confused as ever.

If you would like an update on my fics or just general discussion, then join my e-mail list. Just e-mail me to join


	6. IQ

January 29th, 2013

Randi sat in the doctor's office staring at the wall blankly, wringing her hands. Dave quietly sat there reading. She hated doing these things. She hated having her children's brains looked at. She needed to know though. She needed to know if her sons needed to be pushed in one direction more than another.

"Remember when Daisy had this done?" Dave asked.

"God, I was a nervous wreck." Randi chuckled weakly.

"The twins will be fine." Dave said, "Dr. Cardwell will tell us we're over reacting and they are normal little boys."

"I don't know if I can handle another exceptional child, especially twins." Randi sighed, "I know that's rotten to say."

"No it's not. They're hard work." Dave said, "I know what you mean." Randi smiled at her husband and Dr. Cardwell opened the door.  
"Dr. and Mrs. Malucci, please come in my office." She said. Randi looked at Dave worried. The two of them walked in.  
"My husband just had a heart attack and he's not allowed to get stressed." Randi said, "Just give it to us straight."

"I have been in this profession for twenty years this past December." Dr. Cardwell said, "I have only met a dozen people with an IQ over 160. Your twins are two of those people." Dave and Randi stared at her.  
"Our…daughter…Lyric…She's um…147 and she'll probably be graduating med school when she's sixteen." Dave mumbled.

"I know and I am very proud of her, but what your sons exhibited during testing astounded me." Dr. Cardwell said, "It's rare to find twins with matching high Iqs like this. Are any of your children in MENSA?" Randi nodded as she licked her lips.  
"Daisy and Lyric are." She said.

"I would recommend you getting Jett and Gage in it too. I believe the youngest one in the Chicago chapter is three." Dr. Cardwell said.

"Well, What are the boys' exact numbers?" Dave said, "I know number could mean nothing if they are given the right tools to work on their skills." Dr. Cardwell nodded.

"Exactly." She said, "Gage and Jett are at 166." Randi felt her body go numb.

"That can't be right." She said.  
"It's very right. They're in a classification we call High Guinness's. There are classes above them, but they are very rare." She said, "166 is just a number and you need to feed it to make it grow, to make it stay healthy. Do what you did with Lyric and Daisy. They will need a little more stimulation though. They seem to have a really good knack for math. Maybe have them and Lyric work together. They seem to be on the same track. Daisy and your others have more of an artistic intelligence. Lyric and the boys are more scientific intelligence."

"This is a shock." Dave said, "I just….I assumed they were going to be slow because…They haven't talked much or did much."

"One bad thing about people of their intelligence is they are usually more withdrawn from people. They don't like to socialize as much. They don't feel they are on the same level as others around them, which is true." Dr. Cardwell said, "But one good thing is that they're twins. They have each other. That might make them blossom even more.  
"How rare is it for someone to have a 166 IQ?" Randi asked.

"One in 53917 people." Dr. Cardwell chuckled, "And you have two. Darwin and Mozart's IQ's were 165."

"Wow." Randi chuckled nervously.

"Granted, Children's IQ's sometimes worsen when they reach the adult stage, but some often get better." Dr. Cardwell said, "I think in your case, looking at how your children age, you will have a couple of mathematicians on your hands, maybe Noble Prize winners." Dave nodded.  
  
"Thanks…" He said. This was a shock. He wasn't sure how to handle it. They didn't want to handle more smart kids. They were a lot of work, now…Now he had learned, they hadn't experienced anything yet. The twins were a whole new breed of intelligence in the Malucci family and he wasn't sure how he was going to handle it.

February 11th, 2013

Lyric was so thrilled to hear about the boys doctor visit. She had always felt like an outsider in the family, but now she had two siblings she could talk with about math and sciences. Now she felt like she had a place and a reason to be here.

"Ireland, stand still." Randi growled trying to take her measurements.

"Sorry." She said. Randi was trying to make Ireland a gown for the daytime Emmy awards. It was soon as Ireland was nominated. She had to look beautiful.

"Can you make me a dress, Mother?" Lyric asked her leaning against the door frame. Randi shook her head.

"You don't need a dress." She said. Lyric frowned walking into the living room. She looked at Daisy who was playing the piano.  
"Where's Dad?" She asked.  
"Skating. With Lori." Daisy mumbled. Lyric sighed deeply. God, with a family of eight you'd think it'd be easy to find someone to hang out with. Lyric left the living room and stepped onto the back porch. The twins were reading quietly. A smile crept upon Lyric face.

"What are you doing?" She asked.

"Read." Jett said pointing to the book, "Look." Lyric walked over to them.  
"That's my textbook from school." She said sitting in front of them.

"I like." Gage smiled brightly.

"You can read it." She said.

"Wickie." Jett pushed the book towards her, "Whatsa this?"  
"It's just geometry." She said, "You can do that right?" Jett shrugged his tiny shoulders. "I'm sure you can. Just read the book and then you'll be bale to do it."

"Done." Gage giggled closing the book.  
"You're done?" Lyric asked. Gage nodded. It amazed her watching the twins. She knew what it felt to be smart, but it was different being on the other side. She couldn't remember how she learned to read or do math. She just could do it. She suspected the twins were the same way. "You can go into my room and read any of my books any time okay? Daddy has a lot of good text books in his office but you need to ask him."

"Okay." Jett said.

"Lyr." Brian stepped onto the porch. Lyric grinned brightly.  
"What are you doing here?" She asked getting up.  
"I just…I needed to see my best friend." He said. The smile fell from Lyric's face.  
"Why? I mean it's great that you're here, but you don't look happy." She said. Brian sat on the steps, kicking the snow with his feet.  
"I'm not happy." He said. Lyric pulled her sweater tighter around her as she sat next to him.  
"Why?" She asked.

"We broke up." Brian said. A little joy went through Lyric's heart, "She said we were on different levels and she didn't want me anymore."

"She didn't want you anymore? That's ridiculous." Lyric chuckled bitterly.

"I know, but…it's what she said." Brian looked at Lyric, "Why am I friends with you?" Lyric gulped.

"Because I have a good ear, good heart, and good soul." She said. Brian chuckled.  
"I can relate to you more than I can relate to twenty year olds." She said.  
"We both have old souls." Lyric said touching his hand, "If you need anything, Bri. I'm here."

"I know." He smiled, leaning over, and kissed her forehead. Lyric smiled with happiness feeling his lips. God, she had thought this stupid crush had gone away. Looks like it hadn't, she thought.

If you would like an update on my fics or just general discussion, then join my e-mail list. Just e-mail me to join


	7. Dixie

February 18th, 2013

Dave sighed as he stepped out of the shower. Why was he still depressed? He wrapped a towel around him as he walked into the bedroom where Randi was sound asleep. He smiled at her. God, Twelve years ago they had been some wild people, then Ireland came and a year later, Lyric came. Parenthood really mellowed them out. Christ, Charles' attack had mellowed Randi out. He caressed the streak of grey hair on his wife's head. She mumbled and turned around to him.

"What?" She mumbled.

"You're gorgeous." Dave said. Randi chuckled with sleep heavy in her eyes.  
"Why are you up so early?" Randi asked him as she sat up.

"I couldn't sleep." He said, "Sailor needs to be at the rink at six."

"I know." Randi yawned. "Ireland needs to be on the set at seven."

"I'll take Lori and the boys to the rink." Dave said, "You can take the others." She nodded as she slid out of bed.  
"Sounds good." She said. Dave snatched her hand.

"Why do you think you're going?" He asked.

"I'm going to take a shower." She said. Dave shook his head.

"I think you're going to stay right here with me." He pulled her onto his lap. She giggled softly.

"What has gotten into you today?" Randi asked.

"I'm horny." Dave growled.

"I see that." She giggled. "What do you think we should do about that?" Dave shrugged as he nibbled on her shoulder.

"I think you should really take care of it." He said, "Release me." Randi laughed loudly.

"Release you?" She asked, "You sure know how to woo a woman."

"I thought you've already been woo'd." Dave said. Randi thought about it for a moment. Maybe she had.

"Don't you love me, Dave?" Randi whispered. Dave frowned deeply and nodded.

"I love you more than the moon and the stars." He said. "I can't imagine my life without you."

"Me either." Randi said. She leaned over and kissed Dave affectionately. He slid his arms around her still slender waist as he fell back against the mattress.

"Make love to me, Randi." Dave whispered.

"Of course I'm going to." Randi kissed him once again. It amazed Dave how her kisses still felt brand new. A knock came upon the door.

"Dad, I need to go." Sailor said, "I need to be at the rink in twenty minutes." Dave groaned loudly and glanced at the clock. Where the hell did that time go?

"We'll do this when you get home." Randi kissed him gently.

**

* * *

Dave nearly kicked open the door trying to control himself as he got home.**

"Randi!!! I'm home!!" Dave cried.

"There's a note." Lyric said pulling to off of the fridge door.

"Don't tell me that." Dave walked into the kitchen and grabbed the note from her.

Dave, Sorry to do this to you, but I got called away for a meeting. We'll need to reschedule. I love you. Randi

Dave groaned loudly sitting at the kitchen table. This was ridiculous. All he wanted was to have sex with his wife. Since when was that so impossible to ask for?

February 25th, 2013

Randi was kind of excited that the Day Time Emmy awards were going to be held in Los Angeles. She loved going there. She loved the atmosphere of that city. Hell, she loved visiting her stores and having people fall all over her. Her family of eight would be leaving later next month to hopefully see Ireland win an award. She deserved it.

"Mother…" Lyric crossed her arms in front of her chest.  
"What now?" She asked.

"I'm going to be ten soon." Lyric said. Randi nodded. She knew how old her baby was going to be. "I don't want to have a party."

"Why not?" Randi looked up at her daughter.  
"Parties are childish." She explained to her mother, "Brian is taking me out for dinner anyway." Randi sighed deeply.

"You know, I support your friendship with him…" She said, "But the two of you seem to be getting closer and I don't want him to do anything-"

"Just stop right there." Lyric said, "He's my best friend so don't go any further." Randi sighed.

"Let me make you a dress for your dinner then." Randi said. Lyric gave her mother a skeptical look. "A green dress to show off your eyes."

"You're lucky I love you." Lyric said and walked out of the room. Randi chuckled at her daughter. Lyric was so emotional. Once puberty came, they'd be in trouble. Randi walked over to her closet that she housed some of her fabric in.

"Miranda Christine." Dave said walking into the room. She groaned.  
"David Riley." She said. A large smile spread across Dave's face.

"My last patient just got sent to County." He said.  
"Congratulations." Randi pulled out two racks of green fabric, "Which one do you think would look good on Lyric?" Dave stared at them.  
"The forest green one." He said, "Randi, what's I'm saying is…I'm free."

"I'm not." Randi said. Dave walked up behind her, sliding his arms around her waist. God, she smelt so good…Like Ivory soap and lavender.

"You're turning me on." He mumbled nibbling at her ear.

"You're turning me on." Randi said turning around, "I can spare ten minutes." She winked. The smile fell from her face hearing a car screeching in front of the house and Ireland's blood curdling scream. The blood froze in Randi's veins. "Ireland."

Randi's body couldn't move fast enough. Her hands shook as she flung open the front door and saw Ireland sitting in the middle of the road holding Dixie's leash tightly. The dog was lying in the middle of the road covered in blood. Dave went pale. His dog…His fifteen year old dog.

"Oh god." Dave ran over to them, grabbed Ireland and pulled her out of the road. "Are you okay? Were you hit?"

"D-Dixie." Ireland sobbed.

"Are you okay??" Dave cried.

"Yes!" Ireland sobbed, "Can't you help her like last time he was hit?" Dave looked over at the dog that Randi was standing over. She looked terrified. His eyes drifted over the dog.

"I don't think so, Landsie." He whispered.

**

* * *

Dave knew Dixie would die eventually. She was on his last legs, but he loved that dog. He was the kids' best friend. They were devastated when they saw Dave wrapped the dog up in a sheet. He stared at his six children sitting on the couch. They didn't look like six little geniuses. They looked like six scared and sad children.**

"Do you guys understand what we've told you?" Randi asked.

"Dixie is gone." Daisy told them, "She's never coming back."

"She's in heaven." Sailor whispered. Jett and Gage looked at Randi.

"No more?" Jett asked.

"No more." Randi sighed deeply. Ireland whimpered and begun to cry again. Dave wrapped his arms around his eldest daughter.

"I l-loved her." She whispered.

"I know it, Baby." Dave said, "Dixie knew it too. I promise you." Dave held her tightly. It was hard for him to say goodbye, but his kids had a harder time. They grew up with Dixie. She was like a sibling to them and it would be hard to replace him.

**

* * *

If you would like an update on my fics or just general discussion, then join my e-mail list. Just e-mail me to join**


	8. Lyric

****

March 4th, 2013

Lyric was ten years old. Randi couldn't believe it. She was obviously well beyond her years, but Randi could still baby her. She kicked open Lyric and Ireland's bedroom door and brought a tray of food in.

"Happy birthday to you. Happy birthday to you. Happy birthday dear Lyric. Happy birthday to you." Randi sang. Lyric grunted from beneath her blanket. "Wake up, Sleepyhead."

"Go away." She mumbled.

"No such luck. I made you breakfast in bed." Randi said. Lyric peeled the blanket away from her head. She had a smile upon her face, "Ten years ago today, I was miserable. I was a week late with my second daughter. I was still setting up house and business. I went to eat in the kitchen when my water broke."

"And your favourite child entered the world." Lyric said sitting up.

"One of my favorites." She winked playfully. "Pancakes and bacon." Lyric tucked her napkin into her pajamas.

"What'd you get me for my birthday?" She asked.  
"That will have to wait." Randi smiled.

"You finished my dress right?" Lyric asked.

"I'm trying to sleep." Ireland mumbled from the bed next to her.

"I had to suffer through your birthday breakfast." Lyric said.

"Fine." Ireland snuggled in her bed.

"Let me show you your dress." Randi slid off the bed and grabbed the dress from the hallway. She held it up. Lyric's eyes widened.  
"It's a strap dress." Lyric's grin nearly broke her face in half, "It has no sleeves."  
"Well, you're in double digits now and we really have to celebrate." Randi lay the green dress on her daughter's bed, "You like it?"  
"I love it." She said, "Thank you so much." Randi beamed with pride. She liked it when she could make dresses for her daughters.

"Good. We will be downstairs. Come down when you're ready princess." Randi left the room in a breeze. Ireland sat up in bed and looked at Lyric.

"I'm borrowing that dress." She said.  
"If I can borrow that blue one." She said. Ireland frowned.

"That's an award show dress." She said to Lyric who shrugged her shoulders.

"Could careless." Lyric munched on the bacon. Ireland growled and slid out of bed.

"Can you believe it, Dave?" Randi asked as she washed the dished. Dave didn't look up from his paper.

"Hmmm?" He mumbled.

"Can you believe our children are getting older?" She looked at him, "That means we're getting old."

"We're not old." Dave said finally putting the magazine down, "Aging is a normal part of life. We are raising six amazing human beings. It's our job to make them the best they can be and set them out into this world for them to do some amazing work."

"And they will." Randi sat next to him. "We have some great children."

"Words don't describe how great they are." Dave patted her leg.

"Mom, I'm wearing the dress." Lyric ran into the kitchen. Randi's breath stopped in her throat. Was that her little girl? Without sleeves, you could see the muscles in her arms and shoulders. The green material clung to the right places (or was it Wrong, for Dave it was all the wrong places).

"It's perfect." Randi said pulling Lyric over to her, "Are you having a good day?"

"Wonderful day. Thank you." She said. Dave cleared his throat.  
"I think I have something in my pocket." He said.

"What?" Lyric's eyes began to twinkle.

"I'm too old and arthritic to reach in my pocket." He groaned. Lyric giggled and ran over to his side. She reached into his scrub shirt pocket and pulled out a box.

"What is this?" She asked.

"I'm too blind to see." Dave said. Lyric opened the box that contained a white gold chain bracelet with a single music note on it.

"Oh Daddy." Lyric whispered.

"A small note for my beautiful lyrics." Dave said taking the bracelet out. He clasped it around her small wrist. "I love you, Princess."

"I love you too, Daddy." Lyric said as she threw her arms around Dave. Randi smiled. God had really blessed her with an amazing family.

March 11th, 2013

Randi stared at her computer screen looking at the charts of finance of all her stores. Eight stores, eight lines, eight different colours, and they were pretty much all going up.

"How's it looking?" Misty asked walking into the office.

"Every store is going up, but our Boston one. That's staying steady." Randi said.

"At least it's not going down." Misty said pulling up a chair, "Maybe we should send them some more winter stuff. They've had a worse winter than Chicago."

"Maybe." She shrugged, "We're windier though."

"Unless you work down town between all those buildings." Misty told her partner and friend. Randi nodded with agreement.

"Do you ever feel like yore running around in circles with this business?" Randi asked. Misty nodded.

"Well of course. We have less control over what happens now that we have so many stores." She said, "Maybe we should have a conference sometime with all the managers."

"I like that idea. We can get their ideas and input." Randi said standing up. "Good one." Randi rushed out of her office leaving Misty to fend for herself. "Dave, do you think you could help me?"

"With what?" He asked poking at his turkey bacon. He missed the real stuff.

"Misty just proposed an idea that I think will work. We're going to have a meeting of the minds type thing." She said. "Invite all the managers of our stores and factories and have like a weekend conference thing." Dave nodded.

"That sounds good to me." He said sitting at the kitchen table, "What do you need me for?"

"To look sexy." She said and then began to laugh, "No. I need you to find a space big enough."

"Okay. How many people is that?" He asked her. Randi thought for a moment.

"About fifty-five people." She said. "Let's shoot for September. Maybe we can launch a new line there. That's such a good idea."

"Like sweaters and ponchos." Dave said.

"Ponchos are so 2004, Dave." Randi glared at him. Dave chuckled.

"I know nothing about fashion. Just that you do it and you're hot." He said. Randi rolled her eyes.

"Get on that, Dave." She walked back into her office where Misty was at the computer. She looked up.

"I'm thinking a mass postcard mailing." She said to her partner, "I'm designing one right now, but we send it to all our managers and stuff. I'll make a special email account so that way people can confirm. Oh, we want to charge right?"

"Yeah. I'm not paying for the conference hall." She said, "Thirty per person could work. No make it fifty for two days. We need to feed them too." Misty nodded as she typed on the computer.

"I think that's a good deal." Misty said as she typed on the computer again. "What do you think September for it?"

"That's what I told Dave." Randi chuckled.

"Weird minds think a like." She said.

"Exactly." She said. This had been a terrific idea. It helped to know what her employees wanted. They worked with the people. They knew what the people wanted and inturn, that was what Randi wanted.

If you would like an update on my fics or just general discussion, then join my e-mail list. Just e-mail me to join


	9. Why Daddy?

**March 25th, 2013**

**Grey hair. More and more grey hair. There was certainly no hiding it anymore. Randi was starting to feel her age. She was the mother of six and her and Dave would be celebrating their 11th wedding anniversary in a few days.**

**"Dave, I think I'm going to get some liposuction." Randi announced. Dave looked into the bathroom, with a grin.**

**"What kind?" He asked.**

**"Take some fat out of my thighs and butt." Randi turned around and looked at her rear. "Definitely my butt."**

**"Lord." Dave chuckled. He couldn't believe what his ears were hearing. This woman in front of him was gorgeous. She got more and more gorgeous as she aged. "Randi, you're a goddess."**

**"Fuck off." Randi slammed the bathroom door. Dave groaned. She got like this sometimes. He hated it. Dave walked out of the bedroom. He could hear someone crying. With six children, it could be anyone. Dave walked over to the alcove and saw Lyric sitting on the rug, tears rolling down her cheeks.**

**"You okay, Baby?" He asked.**

**"Two more years." She whispered.**

**"Two more years until what?" Dave asked as he sat next to his daughter.**

**"until I graduate high school." She looked at him wiping her eyes, "I'm sick of it. I just want tog et to medical school. I know I can do it."**

**"I know you can do it too, but you need to finish High school and go to college and then go to medical school. It's the way things work." He said, "Even for Geniuses."**

**"I have no patience." She said. Dave laughed.**

**"You take after me." He said. Lyric looked at him.**

**"Really?" She asked.**

**"Oh yes." Dave said, "You are stubborn, but work hard. You're smart and pretty good looking." Lyric chuckled.**

**"Yeah I am good looking. Not as much as Ireland though." She said. Dave groaned.**

**"Don't say that." He said, "You are just as pretty as Ireland, but you have something that she doesn't have."**

**"What? Smarts?" lyric asked. Dave chuckled.**

**"Well, kind of. She's very vain. I know that. I still love her. You are not self centered. You care for other people around you." He said, "That is a very attractive quality to have and someday in the very far future, you will make someone a wonderful wife." Lyric looked at her father and grinned. She leaned over and kissed Dave's chuckled.**

**"thank you, daddy." She got up and walked down the stairs. Dave sighed leaning against the wall.**

**"Daddy?" Ireland walked out of the room and held up two shirts, "Which shirt looks better with these pants?" Dave stared at them. One was blue and one was green.**

**"Ah, well…" Dave looked at them and then the pants. "Where are you going?"**

**"The cast party. Did you forget?" Ireland asked.**

**"No I didn't forget." He said, "I like the blue one."**

**"Okay. I'll go with the green one." Ireland smiled, "Where's mom? She needs to curl my hair. I'm going to look great."**

**"In our bathroom." Dave watched Ireland walk into his bedroom. He shook his head. Why would she ask him if she want going to take his suggestion? Girls. He loved them dearly but sometimes he wanted to hit their heads with a mallet.**

**April 8th, 2013**

**It was hard to believe that she had been married for eleven years. It felt like just yesterday Dave proposed to her in the ice cream store. Now they had six children and no time for each other.**

**"What colours will be in for this summer?" misty asked. Randi tapped her finger on her desk.**

**"I see blues and greens." Randi pushed back her chair, "Okay, in the 1990's the 1970 were back, in the 2000's the 1980s AND turn of the century were back. Are we destined to do poodle skirts?"**

**"No. But we can pull from that." Misty said, "We can use those fitted shirts and flowy skirts for something."**

**"No more peasant skirts. I'm sick of those." Randi said.**

**"No none of those." Misty said, "The 1950's were all about colour, so we can maybe make some plain skirts or stripped or something."**

**"Saddle shoes?" Randi asked. Misty thought for a moment.**

**"You know some saddle shoes, nice jeans, and like a red fitted blouse would look hot." Randi nodded.**

**"That would." She chuckled. A knock came upon their office door, "Come in."**

**"Hey." Elizabeth smiled as she walked in.**

**"Lizzie, what a nice surprise." Randi said putting her pencil down.**

**"Well, It's not a social call. Well sort of." Elizabeth said as Randi raised her eyebrow.**

**"What's up?" She asked.**

**"Drew is taking me to the opera tomorrow night and I don't have anything elegant enough to wear." Elizabeth sighed, "So I thought I could ask you to whip something up."**

**"Like those fairies in sleeping beauty." Misty said. Randi giggled.**

**"I think I have some fabric that would look amazing on you." She got up and went to one of the closest. "I bought it last year in Paris, but have yet found something good enough to use it."**

**"Oh I don't want to use it if it's special." Elizabeth said as Randi pulled out a stack of green silk, "Oh….that is special."**

**"And you're a special friend." Randi unraveled some of it and held it up against Elizabeth. It matched perfectly with her skin color and brought her eyes out.**

**"That looks beautiful on you." Misty said.**

**"I can't take it." Elizabeth insisted. Randi ignored her and pulled out a measuring tape.**

**"How low do you want to go?" Randi asked.**

**"I have cleavage. I'll show it." Elizabeth said with a blush.**

**"That a girl!" Misty cheered. Within five minutes, Randi had Elizabeth all measured.**

**"How long do you think this will take?" Elizabeth asked, "I do have somewhere to go tomorrow night."**

**"I'll drop it off at your house in the morning." Randi smiled. She loved doing this for friends.**

**"Sonny! Ella! Hurry up!" Elizabeth yelled up the stairs. Those children never got ready on time. She looked down at Audrey who was quietly nursing. Even she was getting almost too big for this.**

**"I'm coming." Ella ran past her into the kitchen. Soon Sonny was seated at the table and Drew was feeding the kids. Elizabeth sighed deeply. No more kids. They couldn't have anymore kids. Three were enough. Just as Elizabeth was ready to eat the doorbell rang.**

**"I have it." Elizabeth opened the door and Randi stood there holding up the most gorgeous green silk dress. "Oh my god."**

**"Like it?" Randi smiled.**

**"I love it. It's perfect." Elizabeth took the dress.**

**"You're the best person in the world." She said.**

**"I know." Randi said. This was why she did stuff like this. She loved seeing the joy on people's faces when She handed them her clothes. She loved making people feel better.**

**If you would like an update on my fics or just general discussion, then join my e-mail list. Just e-mail me to join**


End file.
